Falling In Love With You
by Laila'slittleB
Summary: There's nothing harder than being in love and not being accepted. Ponyboy finds this out when he falls in love with none other than Cherry Valance. Cherry could never fall for a greaser… or could she?
1. Greasers will still be greasers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to S.E Hinton.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Falling In Love With You<strong>*

It's been almost a year and a half since Johnny and Dally died and nothing has been the same. Every book is dull and predictable, and I haven't been able to read even half of Gone With The Wind.

I look at my self in the mirror, my reflection staring back at me. I put some pomade in my hair and slick it back. The blond is completely gone now and for that I am glad. It's only another thing that reminds me of that night, and Johnny.

I put on a white T-shirt and jeans and head to the kitchen.

"Good morning pony. You slept long enough?" Darry asks with a raised eyebrow.

I glance at the clock and sure enough it's one in the afternoon.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, trying unsuccessfully to suppress an eye-roll, "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs."

I eat my piping hot eggs quickly, burning my tongue in the process.

"Where's Soda?" I ask between mouthfuls.

Darry shoots me a disapproving look, but answers my question without a fuss, "He went to work already. He'll be back by six."

"Okay, I'm going out. You need anything?"

"No, be back by six ok?" I know he isn't crazy about me runnin' around by myself, but he'd never say anything about it. That's just how Darry is.

"Alright."

I grab my leather jacket and head out the door. I think about Johnny and Dally and what my brothers have taught me about fighting. I don't know where I'm headed, but after a while I find myself on the west side.

Soc territory.

The houses that line the street are big and all of them have white picket fences protecting their perfectly trimmed lawns.

"Uh oh." I mutter under my breath as I see two socs heading straight toward me.

Before I can run, one of them grabs the back of my jacket.

"You goin' somewhere grease?" Taunts the bigger of the two.

"Yeah you going somewhere?" Chimes in the other before he gets a good look at me. "Hey, isn't this the punk who killed Bob?" He blurts out as recognition seeps into his light blue eyes.

"Yeah I think he is!" The bigger soc says as he shoves me to the ground.

The first one punches my face three times in quick succession, before landing a sharp kick to my ribs. I feel the blood trickling down my cheek before I taste it in my mouth. I manage to grab the collar of his shirt and flip him over, but just as I land one punch the smaller one grabs me and pulls me to my feet.

He socks me in the stomach and I topple over, gasping for breath. I quickly get back up and remember what Soda told me. "The easiest way to get a guy down is to smash his nose with the heel of your hand." I do exactly that and feel the sickening crunch of his nose beneath my palm. He grabs his nose, but I see blood flow freely through his fingers as he runs away.

I start to smile but am pulled from my internal celebration when I feel cold steel against my cheek.

"Hey grease, let me give you a haircut."

I feel when the adrenalin kicks in and I elbow him in the stomach. I manage to knock the air out of him and he luckily drops his knife. After recovering quickly, he tackles me to the ground and we wrestle around until I remember that I still have Johnny's switchblade. I grab it and, in a show of strength, push the guy off of me. As soon as he sees the knife he backs off, giving me enough time to run.

I run until my legs and lungs burn. I put my knife away and head to Marvin's soda shop, which is only a few minutes away. I enter the shop swiftly and immediately go into the bathroom. It's thankfully empty, so I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror. I look so different than I did only an hour before. I now have what's going to be a black eye and my lip is swollen and bloody. I noticed a medium sized gash on my cheek, but it ain't deep so it don't concern me.

"I guess they did some damage." I say to myself as I splash my face with cold water and dry it off with a paper towel from the dispenser. My hair is also messed up so I pull out my comb and comb it back into place. I stare at myself for a minute before deciding to stay and get a soda. Just as I sit down, I see something I thought I would never see again.

A flash of red hair so deep it could only belong to the one and only Cherry Valance.

Suddenly all I can think about is cherries. Cherries with their sweet smell and even sweeter flavor. I watch her for a few minutes just thinking about pretty she is and how she would never go for a greaser like me.

She's with her friends, a group of three soc girls whose names I don't know. She's wearing a light blue dress from what I can tell, with a white sweater around her shoulders. She's laughing and I find myself smiling along with her although I have no idea why.

I'm so preoccupied with watching her that I fail to notice that the guy behind the counter has asked for my order. "Kid, I said what would you like." The soda jerk asks again with irritation coloring his tone.

"Cherry. A cherry soda." I see cherry's head jerk up as she hears my voice and our eyes lock. Her hazel green eyes, still sparkling from laughing, widen in surprise when she sees me sitting there. My heart stutters when see that they are just as beautiful as I remember.

"Ponyboy!" she says barley audible, barley a whisper an yet I can here her. I

feel her shock and I shiver.

She walks towards me.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing here?" She says, pulling me to the door.

I grab my soda and throw a dollar fifty on the counter, before following her outside.

She reaches up to trace my face with her slender fingers, and everywhere she touches feels like it's on fire .

"What happened?" She asks as she touches my lip. The concern in her voice is obvious, bringing that fluttering feeling back to my chest.

"I got in a fight."

I don't know why but I'm suddenly embarrassed to tell her what happened.

"With who?" she demands. Furrowing her brow. I can tell she's trying to cover up the concern now.

"Two socs. I didn't know who they were." I try to shrug it off like it's no big deal, but I can tell she's not buying it.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing on the west side anyway?" Exasperation is clear in her tone.

"I don't know. I was just walkin'." I know I sound defensive but I cant help but feel like I'm getting nagged by Darry.

She suddenly hugs me and the annoyance I felt before melts away. I take a deep breath before putting my arms around her waist. She smelled so sweet and it feels so good to hold her in my arms.

"I'm so glad your alright, Pony."

Those simple words mean more to me than she'll ever know.

"Me too." I say, I push the doubts I have about her being a soc and me being a greaser away before melting into the hug.

She let's go, and reluctantly, so do I.

"We need to talk."

"We are talking." I respond, nervous to hear what she has to say.

"I mean _alone_." She says, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Come with me, I know a place." I say, quietly chuckling. I grab her hand but quickly realize what I'm doing and drop it like it's on fire.

"Sorry." I say in a low voice. Momentarily thinking of how soft her skin is and how I wish I didn't have to let go. But let's be honest, someone as beautiful as Cherry Valance wouldn't wanna hold a greasers hand.

"No." she says quietly before slipping hear hand back into mine, "It's alright." Her voice is gentle and her smile is shy.

I smile brightly in return.

"Ok," I say and I start to lead her through a park.

"Where are you taking me pony?" She asks trying to suppress a giggle.

"You'll see." I say, again trying to appear casual but really I wonder if she can tell how nervous I am to be alone with her.

We enter the abandoned lot with a bed under a tree and a few chairs.

"We're here!" I say excitedly.

"What's this?" she questions as she looks around.

"We can talk here, it's where me and Johnny used to talk." I say, sadness

Seeping into my tone.

"I like it."

I don't know why her approval matters to me, but it does.

"Really?" I question, "cause if you don't like it we can go somewhere else, somewhere nicer."

"No, it's perfect." She breathes, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Would you like to see this story continue?<p> 


	2. Let's talk

Chapter 2.

We sit down in the old beat up chairs and I scoot mine closer to hers.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" I ask while looking up at the sky. It's bright blue is beginning to be replaced with shades of orange, red, and purple. I know that I have to get home soon. But I don't want to leave.

"I don't know, I just want to talk." she says shyly, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles on her dress.

"Are you sure you wanna talk to me?" My voice is a little harsher than I mean to be but I can't help wondering, "I'm just a greaser." Softening my tone I continue, "You deserve someone better than me. To talk to I mean."

"Ponyboy, if I wanted to talk to someone else I would have. I want to talk to _you_."

I listen to her sweet voice while still looking up at the sky. She tells me about her family, how she's felt since Bob was killed, school and pretty much everything else.

She sighs. "What about you ponyboy, I don't know much about you."

So I tell her, I tell her about everything, school.

"My English teacher doesn't like me. He thinks I'm just some hood, y'know?"

My family.

"Well, my mom and dad died almost a year ago." I start, fighting back tears. "I love soda though, more than mom and dad I think. Darry is just, Darry. Nothing's ever good enough for him."

"I'm so sorry, pony." she says genuinely.

The gang.

"The gang's always there. They wouldn't think twice about helping me out. They're like family. Even Steve." I say laughing, and she joins in.

But I stop suddenly.

"What's wrong, pony?"

I turn around and realize that her face is only inches away from mine. She pulls back and I wish I had kissed her.

"I, uh, what time is it?" I ask with sudden alarm.

"It's six thirty" she informs me after looking down at her watch.

"Look, I gotta go Darry's gunna skin me." I say but then stop I look down and make a split second decision.

Then I kiss her.

It is gentle and only lasts a few seconds, but surprisingly she kisses me back.

When I pull away I'm dazed and breathless.

"I'll call you," I say remembering that I have to go. "I still have your number."

"Ok." she says and I notice she's blushing.

I smile at her.

"Let me walk you home, its late."

"But then you'll be late." She argues, but starts to get up anyway.

"I'll be late anyway." I say still smiling.

We walk for about fifteen minutes, just talking, but it seems like fifteen seconds.

"Thanks for walking me."

"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." I say as I turn to face her.

She kisses me on the cheek and goes inside. I touch the place where she just kissed and I feel that familiar fluttering sensation again.

I walk home in a trance, not wanting my time with her to be so short and I enter the house noisily.

"You're late pony." Darry says. I can tell that he's mad at me, but nothing can ruin my mood.

"I know, I'm sorry Darry." I turn around to face him just wanting to get the lecture over with.

"Oh pone, what happened to you?" He says with alarm. I remember my fight and figure that my black eye is now fully formed.

"Oh yeah, I got into a fight." I admit. My old beat up shoes are suddenly very fascinating

"With who?" His question floods me with memories of the day, and of Cherry.

"Two socs." I say trying to keep that memory out of my head.

"Tell me what happened."

I give him the full rundown of what happened and he gives me some ice for my eye. As we sit at the dining table and he gets us some food. Chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans.

"I'm assuming your little run in with the soc's didn't last five and a half hours. Where were you?" he presses, not looking up from his mashed potatoes.

"I went to the soda shop, and then I talked with Cherry."

"Who?"

"Cherry Valance."

"Ain't she a soc? That's what keeps getting you into trouble Pony. You need to stay away from the west side." Darry says, raising his voice a little.

"I will Darry, I promise." I say fully knowing that I can't keep that promise, "Where's soda, I thought that he would be back by now."

"He is, he's already asleep. He's been real tired lately." The concern is evident in his voice.

"Alright." I say as I finish my green beans, "I have to make a phone call real quick."

I excuse myself and go to the living room. I pick up the receiver and put it down quickly, remembering that Cherry's phone number is in me and soda's bedroom.

Quietly, I open the door and creep over to the dresser. I open my drawer and search until I find the piece of paper I'm looking for. I go back to the living room and pick up the receiver, dial the number, and take a deep breath.

It rings three times before she picks up.

"Hello?" I recognize her voice and smile, thankful that I won't have to ask her parents to talk to her. They'd probably make me answer a bunch of questions.

"Hey Cherry, it's Ponyboy." I twist the chord around my finger, trying desperately to quell my awful nerves.

It feels like a thousand butterflies have been released into my stomach.

"Oh, Ponyboy. I'm glad you called."

"Yeah, I uh, just wanted to say goodnight." I just know I sound like an idiot.

"Thank you Pony, that's real sweet of you." she says happily.

"Your welcome."

'_Cherry, dinners ready!' _I hear a masculine voice say through the phone. "Ok dad!"

"I have to go Ponyboy, but can we meet up tomorrow around three?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later, Cherry"

"Bye, Ponyboy." I hear the dial tone and know she hung up.

"Sweet dreams Cherry, sweet dreams." I say quietly before putting down the receiver.

I head to my room and plop on the bed.

"Soda, Soda wake up!" I start shaking him to wake him up.

"Wha? Ponyboy?" he says sleepily.

"I gotta ask you something"

"Quit shakin' me pony!" he wipes his eyes slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." I quickly stop and think about when Darry did that to me. It didn't feel to good.

"What'd you wanna ask me?"

"What's it like to be in love again?" I remember that the first time I asked him I was thinking of the same girl.

"I already told you, it's nice."

"I mean how do ya know if your in love?"

"All you think about is her, just seeing her makes even the worst day better. But you can really tell if you love someone if you'll do something because it's best for them, even if it means leaving them." I think about that and I hear soda start snoring. I lay down and think about tomorrow until sleep takes me away.


	3. Nothing gold can stay

A.U. i appreciate everyone who has read this story. it means a lot to me. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When I wake up I still feel tired. I yawn and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I head to the bathroom and take a shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I step out of the shower and dried my hair and body quickly. I throw on a pair of boxers and some jeans and I realize that I forgot a shirt.

I go to the kitchen and see a note on the table.

"_Pony, there's some eggs on the stove. Me and soda went to work early. You can go out but be home by six, and I mean six. If you do go out bring some pop, we ran out. There's money on the counter, you can use the rest to get something to eat._

_-Darry"_

I pick up the two dollars and stuff it in my pocket. I put some eggs on a plate and eat them quickly. Look at the clock and it says that it's one thirty in the afternoon. I walk to my room, put on a black tee shirt and grab my jacket.

I start to walk around and I see a black mustang pass by, that car is tuff. I've been saving for a car since my birthday's only two days away but all I can afford is a motorcycle, and even that's fifty bucks. It's a Junker but me and soda are gunna fix it up nice. It's a black 1936 Harley and I think it makes me look tuff.

I walk into the store and buy some soda, a hamburger and some fries with the money Darry gave me. I eat and remember that it's gunna take me around a half hour to get to the lot. I slowly start towards the lot to meet up with Cherry. I think about our kiss, I really haven't been able to think of much else since.

When I get there she's already sitting down under the tree in a yellow dress with a white bow in her hair.

"Pony!" she exclaims as she runs towards me, "You came."

"Of course I did, I said I would."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, great." smiling I look at her. She's smiling too and I take a step towards her.

"I want to talk to you about something Pony." she quickly looks away but I keep coming closer until were only inches apart. She may be older than me but I'm a good four inches taller than her.

"What would that be?"

She looks up at me and she steps away from me. I don't know why it hurts but it does.

"I need to talk to you." she's blinking back tears and I cant help my self so I reach over and pull her into an embrace.

She cries into my chest and a shush her.

"It's ok. I'm here. It's ok."

She keeps crying and I start to sway us back and forth.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in… but I can't help falling in love with you." I sing. She sniffles and looks up as I continue.

""shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes. Something's are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I cant help falling in love with you."

I felt the truth of the words and hold her a little tighter.

I look down at her and she's looking up at me. She moves her hands to the nape of my neck and we kiss, only stopping when the need for breath is too great.

"I love you." I say simply. I know it's true; I've loved her since I first met her at the movies.

"I love you too." I can hear that she's genuine and I'm so happy that I lift her and spin her around.

"You didn't walk did you? Cause if you did I'll walk you back."

"No, I came in my car."

"I'll see you tomorrow, and ill call you tonight" I say before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Bye ponyboy."

I walk home happily and think of cherries.

When I wake up the next morning I have a pounding headache and I hear pounding outside.

I get out of bed and look out the window. It's raining cats and dogs outside.

I stretch and walk to the kitchen where soda is cooking.

"Whatcha cookin' soda"

"Blue eggs." he says smiling as he sets down our plates.

"Where's Darry?"

"He went to work early."

"What time is it?"

"Around ten."

"Damn! I forgot to call Cherry." I say, slapping myself on the forehead.

"You better call her pone."

I run into the living room and quickly dial her number.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Cherry, I'm sorry I didn't call you last night.

"It's ok pony."

"Good, I don't think we could do anything today, it's raining pretty hard."

"Yeah."

"I'm picking up my bike today, me and soda are gunna be working on it all weekend if you wanna come over tomorrow."

"That sounds good."

"Ok," I pause for a moment "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and punch soda playfully on the arm.

"C'mon soda hurries up."

"Don't rush me. I'll go as I go."

"I'm sorry; I'm just exited about my motorcycle!" I pace like a little kid waiting to go to the zoo. About five minutes later Soda's done eating, I think he moves slowly just to bug me.

"Alright let's go."

The rain has let up a lot and I wish I had invited Cherry. Soda and I talk about all sorts of stuff, like I said soda understands everyone, and everything. I haven't got halfway through my speech on why black was a better color for a motorcycle than red when we arrive at the junkyard. I enter quickly and we say our hellos to Tim Shepherd who had got a job there.

Tim glances from soda to me and chuckles.

"What was that about?" I say suspiciously.

"I dunno." I can tell he's lying but I decide not to press the issue.

We walk to the back corer of the lot when the gang jumps out.

"Happy early birthday Pony!"

They step aside and I see that my bike had already been fixed up.

"That's real tuff guys!" I yell, running over to the bike and hoping on. I already had my license but I didn't have anything to drive. I started driving abound the lot. Spinning in circles and hollering the whole time.

"I'm gunna go pick up Cherry!" I say excitedly "see you guys later."

I ride across town and stop at her house. It dawns on me that I look like one of those guys in the movies that waits outside for his girl. I feel tough, in both senses of the word.

I go up to the door and comb my hair before knockin' on it.

"Hello?" a man answers.

"Hello, my name is Ponyboy Curtis and I'm here for Cherry." I say coolly. I scared to death as he looks me up and down but he finally calls Cherry.

She sees me and hugs me. I can see that her dad is steaming so I lead her outside.

"Ponyboy how'd you get here?"

"I got my bike early, gift from the guys." I say as I nod over to my bike.

She looks at it and smiles.

"Well come on!" I take her hand and she sits on the bike holding me tightly.

We start to go; nowhere in particular, we just go.

"I feel like I'm in a movie!" she says over the roar of the engine.

"Me too, me too."

I stop at our lot.

"Before I cut you off last time you said you needed to talk to me. What was that?" I say sitting in one of the chairs.

Her joyous expression turns sad.

"I, you can't be mad."

I look at her suspiciously, furrowing my brows as she continues.

"Look, your nice and all but…"

I cut her off "oh, no, you're not gunna do that to me again. You're either gunna be my girl or you're not. You ain't gunna do that 'Don't talk to me in public' thing"

"Pony it's not that simple."

"Make it that simple." I feel my mood get thrown out the window, a cold, uncaring expression on my face.

I start to walk off when she grabs my arm.

"I cant, I just Cant. They'll hurt you! They said that if they saw me with you they'd kill you. Ponyboy they were serious!" she's crying and my anger slips away.

I pull her into an embrace.

"Shh, shh." I try to calm her down.

"If this is gunna happen every time we come here we're never coming here again" I say tying to make light of the situation.

"I, I'm s-s-sorry"

"No, shh, it's ok." I know it's not ok but I can't say that to her, I just can't.

"Don't leave me."

I stay, I don't know for how long, but I stay.

We stay at the lot and lay down, just watching the stars and occasionally glancing at each other. I just stare at her because even if she broke my heart it would still be hers, broken but hers. I just know that she'll break it because we don't belong together. Her loving me is a mistake, and nature has a way of fixing it's mistakes.

I think about how even though I can't help falling for a girl like Cherry it's wrong to stay here, wrong to drag this out for my own selfish pleasure. She'll be leaving for collage anyway. I look down at her. She's fallen asleep, her head resting on my chest.

I wrap my arms around her, enjoying the moment because I know, nothing gold can stay.

* * *

><p>So how'd you like it? Click the button and review, it makes me happy. :)<p>

LittleB


	4. Things change

A/N: thanks to everyone who reads my story, it means so much to me. :)

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning with Cherry still asleep on my chest. I have to get away.<p>

"Cherry, wake up." I shake her slightly

"Hmm?" she says, her eyes fluttering open.

"You have to get home."

"Oh! Oh no!" she hops up wiping her dress.

"Get on the bike."

I drive her to her house. Not speaking at all.

"Bye."

She kisses me softly but I instantly turn to stone. I have to break off all emotional ties, that's the only way to keep us both from getting hurt.

I can see a flash of sadness and hurt pass through her eyes.

"Bye."

I drive home thinking of a way to get away from everything. I pass a protest against the Vietnam War. That's it! I could pass for eighteen. I turn into the post office and enlist. I say my name is Michael Curtis and it's accepted. I'm going to be a Marine.

A few days later Soda gets a dreaded letter.

"I've been drafted." he says through tears. Both he and Darry are bawling.

"At least you're not goin' alone."

"What'd ya mean ponyboy?" Darry sniffles and looks at me.

"I lied about my age."

"Please tell me you didn't, you didn't!" Darry yells at me angry at the fact that he would be losing two brothers, possibly forever.

"I enlisted, I couldn't let Soda go alone." quietly I go to Soda, patting his back.

"I'll be right there soda, I promise."

About two weeks later Soda and I are waiting for the bus. I never told Cherry that I enlisted; I just told her that I couldn't see her for a while. She was crying when I hung up the phone.

"They're gunna cut our hair pony." Soda says trying to make me smile, he and Darry weren't mad anymore and since Steve hadn't been drafted Soda was glad to have someone there.

I smile at him and run my fingers through my hair. I look at the gang one last time before hugging everyone goodbye and stepping onto the bus.

We sit on the bus for what seems like an eternity and meet two boys, both drafted.

"Hi I'm Billy, Billy Markus." on says. He has deep brown eyes and his light brown hair in a Beatles cut.

"And I'm Jude Ryan." He has blond hair that's cut short and the lightest blue eyes, they looked almost like ice, but they don't hold hate like Dally's did. They held compassion and a love of life that I fear would be soon taken away.

Me and Soda introduce ourselves and make small talk on the bus.

Soon the bus stops at a tall gray building. They usher us inside and line us up in alphabetical order. Soda and I are close to the front. I see the first guy go in with long hair and come out with a buzz cut. My stomach drops and Sodas perpetual smile does also.

All too soon it's my turn. They sit me down and I hear them turn on the razor. I feel the cool air as they shave on piece off. Soon they're done they walk me out and I see Soda go in next, looking at me in a horrified shock.

I keep touching my head as they lead me to a different room with a guy on a podium and a guy holding a bible.

"Put your right hand on the bible." I do as instructed and put my left hand up.

"I, Michael Curtis, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God."

"Congratulations son, you are now part of the United States of Americas' Marine Cops." says an older man in uniform, "get ready for boot camp boy!"

Another man in uniform takes me to another room to get my gear. Finally I'm taken to a room with a bout twenty bunk beds on each side. I'm told that ill bunk with Soda and I'm happy about that.

The first few days are easy. Just receiving physicals and dental screenings and getting the rest of our gear. They also give us supplies to write letters so I write two, one to Darry and the gang and one to Cherry.

"_Dear Darry,_

_I'm sorry about what I've put you through these past few weeks but I know that you're strong enough to handle it. I need you to see that I had to go; I couldn't make Soda go by himself. Anyway you'll be able to see me in a couple weeks and I'll be a Marine. Tell the guys to be patient and not to get into any trouble. I love you._

_Ponyboy Curtis."_

"_Dear Cherry,_

_I'm sorry that I left you without warning but I couldn't let you get hurt. Go to college. Know that I'll find you and when I do I'll be a United States Marine. Don't give up on me. _

_Love, _

_Ponyboy Curtis"_

I send the letter and prepare for boot camp.

The next twelve weeks are grueling, both physically and emotionally.

From initial tests to diving to the 500 yard marksmanship test we feel like giving up more than a few times but me and soda work through it. Finally it's time for our warriors feast. We eat everything in sight, even forbidden foods. We gear up for our graduation and hug each other; I notice that neither of us has cried since after the first week of boot camp.

We line up and after a quick ceremony we are marines. I look at the gang, everyone is there and even though they couldn't be there I know that Dally and Johnny are proud of us too.

I stand taller, I am a Marine.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? review! It only takes a minute and it makes me happy. :)<p> 


End file.
